


Those Brown Eyes

by Softboi_stephen



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Sex, Michael Myers Speaks, Moaning, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboi_stephen/pseuds/Softboi_stephen
Summary: Frank was one of the new bloods of the killers. Honestly the most human of them all. Though Michael is human others think not. But he never saw the kid untill now."MIKEY, it's so good to see you"-heart pounding-
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Michael Myers
Kudos: 42





	Those Brown Eyes

Frank ah the trouble maker of the killers who new he could be so cute. Michael only saw him a couple times but never got close to the teen. Honestly he would scare the poor twink off of how huge he was. 

Frank saw Michael and walked up to him kinda scared "you must be the famous Michael Myers right?" The shape nodded in response and smiled underneath his mask. Frank took off his own mask and smiles "I'm Frank, Frank Morrison." The shape chuckled "nice to meet you young one." 

Frank giggles "I'm kinda honored to meet you, since your a famous killer and all of that." Michael was adoring this boy right in front of him. - Fuck he's cute - Michael thought "well you mite become one too." Frank then heard Joey calling his name "I gotta go bye, see ya soon maybe" Michael nodded. 

Short chapter hhh


End file.
